Senses
by zutara-is-evil-kataang-rules
Summary: Yes, you are not hallucinating, I am back! Kataang obviously rated T as it has mature-ish themes.


Yes, I'm alive!

I'm sort of back from my hiatus. Yay for me.

This is just a little drabble, and has not been seen by my Beta, so it might suck (okay, so there's no might about it). Plus, I'm writing this at 2 AM. Go figure.

(I apologize to everyone about Chemical Reactions. I may pick it up again).

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar?

Rated T for suggestive themes. (Just bare with me on this one, it's kind of random)

Touch

Out of all the five senses, Aang's overall favourite had to be touch. He liked the way things felt beneath his fingertips. Soft silk, fresh grass, running water, cold air; he loved the way they appealed to his sense of touch.

However, there was one thing Aang wanted to touch; wanted it so much it made him ache. And that thing was Katara. He wanted to actually _touch_ her- not just the brief hugs, or the quick kisses. His fourteen-year-old body craved something more. He wanted to find out _where _the softest part of Katara's body was. He wondered whether it was her abdomen, or her lower back. He ached to map out her every curve, dip and incline. He wanted to _feel_ her. _All _of her.

Aang quickly shook his head. He decided it was the time for a cold shower. A _very _cold shower. After all, he knew Sokka would _kill_ him.

Taste

Vanilla. Her kisses tasted of vanilla. Aang had mused over this thought for days. He had wanted to find out what she tasted of, and had come to the conclusion that it was, indeed, vanilla.

Katara, at first, was surprised by her young lover's sudden enthusiasm for kissing. After all, Aang was usually quite reserved, and let Katara do the leading. But now; now he was _very _focused on kissing. He tried to kiss her at every spare moment or opportunity, sometimes earning 'death-glares' from Sokka. He would even trap her in dark corridors or corners, and would then _really _kiss her, with such a ferocious appetite that it would only be described as lust. However, Katara wasn't complaining. And Aang _truly _wanted to be sure that the taste was _definitely _vanilla...

Sight

The first time she saw his tattoos', she gasped. They were nothing like anything she had seen before. At the time, she had wondered where, exactly, they lead; and blushed violently at the thought.

However, four years on, she had a slightly different reaction whenever she saw her husband's blue tattoos. Arrow-like in their design, they snaked over his well formed muscles from his wrists, all the way to his feet. Now, when she saw his tattoos', even just the blue tip of an arrow on his hand, her mind would remember the previous night's adventures without a single blush- just greedy anticipation for what would come.

Smell

To Aang, Katara smelled like lilies and salt. A strange combination of smells, but pleasurable on the nose nonetheless.

To Katara, Aang smelled like oranges, the Great Outdoors and summer breezes with a musky undertone that could only be described as _male._

Together, however, when their scents joined, they made a beautiful perfume- sweet and tangy with a lingering fragrance.

Only one person other than Aang and Katara had ever smelt that scent. Poor Sokka, he has seen things a brother and a best friend should _never_ have too.

Sound

Aang, being the Avatar, received praise from people on almost a daily basis. He was used to people calling his name, praising him for his efforts in bringing down the Fire Lord and ending the war. Being a modest man, Aang didn't care too much for this- he did not like to be worshiped, and tried to get people to stop calling his name as if he were a God.

The people did not listen. They still treat him like a God or a King whenever he flew through a village or visited a city. It was unstoppable, so he begun to ignore it.

However, there was one person who would call his name and it would stop him dead in his tracks. She could scream it (sometimes in anger, sometimes in ecstasy), whisper it (in important meetings just so he could feel her breath on his ear) or just say it, and it would tug on his heart with an uncanny force.

Whenever Katara called Aang's name, his heart would miss a beat; so much so he was beginning to worry that all this irregular beating would cause him to have heart problems. _Oh well, _he mused, _it is worth it. _

Wow, that was pretty bad xD Oh well. Its 3AM, so I can use that as an excuse =D


End file.
